


Nobody expects Canada

by Coolferretcat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolferretcat/pseuds/Coolferretcat
Summary: So basically Canada is a incubus and the other nations don’t know this. Sexy times ensued





	Nobody expects Canada

No one would of expected the nation of Canada to be an incubus, you wouldn’t even know he was one if you met him in person.

There was a world meeting a few hours from now in America but Canada was contemplating having someone fill in for him or just not going, it’s not like people would notice if he wasn’t there, right?

He had made the mistake of not feeding off of anyone in the past few days, almost a week, so now he was intensely craving and wasn’t sure if he could restrain himself being around tons of other nations that were just ripe for the picking with their vigorous energy.

“I can’t see anyway that this will be good, Kumajuno” his bear was sitting in the living room as Matthew nervously paced around. “I could always try to feed quickly before I have to go... just maybe” kuma looked over at Canada “you’re a strange person mister... Canadia?” Canada ignored that kumakichi mispronounced his name and continued to stress out “Uhh, I’ll just try to get through the day and wing it”

As if his situation couldn’t get worse his doorbell was repeatedly rang, it gave him a little shock that someone was here as he heard a familiar voice happily yelling from the door “Dude! Your cool brother has come to pick you up!” ‘Why he comes at the most inconvenient moments, I’ll never understand’ Canada sighed but still made his way over to let his brother in.

The american let his way through pass Canada when the door was opened, Canada couldn’t help but crack a small smile at the others positive and energetic attitude. “So dude I haven’t seen you in awhile, what’s up?” America was walking around the house and wondered into the living room before he could hear Canada’s answer.

“Aw sick dude! You have a polar bear!” Although sometimes the american was a bit too energetic. ‘I need him to hurry up or else I might pounce him’ Canada looked on from the doorway with a red blushed face from being heated as America was making small talk to the bear.

‘Wait a moment, I’m here alone with America in my house and we don’t have to leave for the meeting yet, now things are looking up’ he thought to himself with a smirking look, calmly strutting over to where the two of them were sitting and leaned over to Kumajuna 'do you mind leaving for a bit while I 'sort' some things out' America looked over a bit confused “dude could you speak up, I can’t hear you?”

Getting the message, kumakirou got up and left the room. Canada got closer to America and stared up at him “uh dude, do you need anyth-“ Alfred didn’t finished what he was saying as Canada put him in a trancelike state by looking at him with glowing pink eyes and than blowing a very light pink powder at him that acted as a weak aphrodisiac, leaving the american to his commands.

‘Now this is where the fun starts’ he laughed softly at the dulled look on the others face. Slowly he came over to sit between Alfreds legs “Slowly now, strip down America~” he did what matthew told him to, starting with his jacket and soon he was only in his boxers. His bulge was clearly showing through, Canada took in the beautiful sight, America wasn’t that bad looking and despite popular belief he wasn’t fat at all, instead he had a toned body.

“Could you kneel up straight for me al?” Canada waited and soon Alfred's crouch was eye-level with his face. ‘I really needed this~’ matthew thought as he began to pull the front of America’s boxers down, his length sprang to action, right in Canada’s face. He traced his fingers along his length and Alfred gave a small groan. He than experimentally took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, he liked the reaction that Alfred was giving him with his soft but still noticeable moaning.

“Feel free to be rough with me Alfred” and than he went back to teasing the American, before taking into more of his length and relaxing his throat, he only has a bit of trouble taking it all in. Now America was holding the back of head, starting to give small thrusts into his mouth that got a bit faster as time went on. Canada was enjoying himself, getting unbearably hard.

He could tell that America was going to come soon from the pre-cum in his mouth. So he took out his own cock from his pants and started to stroke it in time with America's hard thrusts. He moaned around Alfred’s thick length and both of them were blushed red from the pleasure they were feeling.

Suddenly America was moaning loudly and than he came down Canada’s throat, Matthew tried to shallow it all with only a sliver of it dripping down his chin, he shivered in pleasure as he came himself with an erotic moan that would turn on just about anyone before he fell back on the couch, covered in his own cum.

“That was amazing but I think it’s time for you to go back to your regular self” and with that America’s eyes closed and he faded from consciousness. ‘I’ll just get ready before you wake up brother’ he cleaned up his body and America’s until it looked as if nothing had happened.

He saw Alfred’s eyes flutter awake with a dizzy look in his eyes. “Oh huh? I must of fell asleep, sorry dude” he sat up straight and stretched whilst matthew continued to stare at him before he out of nowhere freaked out “Oh shit dude! The meeting we are going to be late!” He took Canada’s hand and rushed out the door.

————

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter might be in a week.


End file.
